Remembering You
by Momo015
Summary: Can you keep a secret... till the end? I know my name is Blaine Anderson, but everyone tells me that I'm Julian Howls. No one knows who I really am except for Kurt Hummel. DISCONTINUED/ MAYBE REWRITING
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Rape, language, suicide, badboy Blaine, amnesia-ish Blaine, badboy-ish Kurt, name calling, hate crime, based on 'at the end of the road', childhood friends, AU, and any other's I can think of will be posted in later chapters

My second fanfiction that I hope you enjoy! And don't worry, I am still working on I'll Follow You, hopefully I can post the next chapter soon!

…..

 **Chapter 1: Suicide**

A dark room silenced by the darkness, where the only sounds comes from a boy cries.

' _No'_.

The boy crashes into a shelf and falls back in pain. The boy tries to scream for help, for them to stop, for them to let him go. But was only gripped by the collar of his shirt and shoved back against the shelf again, the boy's head banging against the cold metal. The boy wailed in pain from the hit and looked up seeing a menacing person strangling him from being able to escape. The boy's eyes widen fear as he saw the person's hand slowly went to grip his hair.

' _No!'_ the boy thought and tried to struggle only to pinned down by two other people harshly gripping both of his arms locking them to the floor.

"Haha, look at him. He's such a fucking slut." Came the voice of another boy who was straddling him.

"And we all know sluts just love to get fucked, especially when they're fags." He said and unbuckled the boy's pants and ripped it off of him. The boy tried to scream in protest but was muffled by a hand over his mouth.

"Is anyone filming this?"

"Yeah I am! I want to get a good angle of this!"

"Haha! Good, just look at his ass and how it just devours my cock."

"Shit, dude! Is his ass better than a pussy?"

"Yeah, it's tighter than a pussy. It just feels like he's gripping me to no end. Fuck it's so good."

"Shit that's hot. I'm going to go next, but first I want him to taste my cock."

"Uhg! This is so fucking good! No wonder he's such slutty whore!"

"Fuck, I'm coming!"

"Does anyone want to use him anymore?"

"Nay, I'm pretty bored. Hey do you guys want to get someone to eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go, besides it stinks in here." The group of boys left not even paying attention to the lifeless body lying on the ground.

The boy laid there still, not moving. He stayed there, staring at the darkness covering the ceiling. Slowly trying to get up, the boy pressed his back against the metal shelf for support only to be met with pain from his back. The boy stayed there his lifeless eyes staring at his bruised body when a tear fell from his eyes. The boy sobbed to himself from the pain and anguish he finally felt after he got forcefully used repeatedly. The boy put two of his fingers into his mouth and gaged himself vomiting up the semen he was forced to swallow. After vomiting everything out of the boy's stomach, the boy then proceeded to do the same thing to his ass. Shoving two fingers into his ass the boy squirted out the semen that was shoved in.

Slowly getting up the boy whipped his mouth with his shirt and tried to put on his pants that were ripped off of him. Getting dressed, the boy looked at the dark room. The smell of sex, semen, and vomit started to spread as the boy left.

Walking out of the room the air was cold, but it did not seem to be noticed by the boy. He continued to walk in this haze of lifeless movement. Only wearing a shirt and pants the boy did not know where he was going. He continued to walk not paying any attention to the time or the things around him.

Here he stood at the highway of car lights flashing all coming from one side to another. Slowly getting to the edge of the highway the boy waited standing there for the perfect time to move. And when the time came, the boy took one step on the highway road his face emotionless, his eyes black holding no regrets. As truck lights came flashing widely on the highway.

' _I want to die'_

…..

Dark brown eyes popped open as Blaine gets up gasping in fear. Blaine sat up on his bed his heart beating widely, racing and pounding in his chest. Blaine wiped the sweat from his face with his shirt trying to cool himself down from his dream.

' _Was that a dream?'_ Blaine thought taking deep breathes in and out from his panting. Blaine thought back to the dream and saw the person getting slammed by a truck.

' _What kind of shitty dream was that?'_ Blaine thought feeling chills down his spine just at the memory of it.

"It felt so realistic that I actually thought I was going to get hit by that truck." Blaine whispered to himself feeling himself calm down.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his eyes from sleep, _'On top of that, it was a guy that I didn't even know. Is it because I've been too tired lately? Or is my day going to be as shitty as that dream? I should be careful today'_ Blaine thought to himself grabbing his phone from the bookshelf table. Blaine turned on his phone and checked the time and seeing it was 6:00am.

"Fuck!" Blaine yelled jumping off the bed and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to take a quick piss. Blaine brushed his brown flat hair with his finger getting out the tangles and quickly put on his clothes that he picked up from the ground and ran out of his apartment.

"Ah, fuck I'm going to be late!" Blaine said frustratingly rushing to catch the bus to work.

18 years. That's how long Blaine has been living his shitty of his so called life in boring Westerville Ohio. As a child, Blaine essentially grew up without a family. Blaine's mother abandon him left her only son into poverty and with an abusive father. And then Blaine's father left him right after his mother with no regrets. Both parents left Blaine all alone and didn't even give him a second thought.

As a child who was left with nothing, Blaine was tough and knew what to do. When Blaine was 13 he dropped out of middle school and worked his ass off to pay off the debt his family got into from his father's gambling problems. Blaine did everything he could to survive and to keep on living and everyday felt like Blaine was busy struggling to survive working like a dog.

Blaine got off the bus from Westerville to Columbus and went to a grocery store to change clothes for his uniform to start his first part-time job. Working for the first four hours of his part-time job at the grocery store did Blaine then have to catch the next bus to his second part-time job at the garage. Blaine usually worked as a desk office, but sometime his boss would let him work on cars when it was a busy day. And after his part-time job there, did he have to catch another bus as a waiter at a popular restaurant in Columbus. Blaine liked working at the restaurant because they give him free food so he wouldn't have to make himself dinner and sometimes when it was a busy night he will work in the kitchen to help get food out. But Blaine's favorite part of the restaurant is when he gets to perform. On Friday nights Blaine gets to sing and play as people listen to him and cheer for him. Preforming was always a special talent Blaine secretly loved, plus he gets more money too when people tip him.

Yep, Blaine's life was consisted of work and saving money to pay off his debt. Working 3 part-time jobs wasn't bad for Blaine especially when he gets to catch his last bus to the gym for his fourth part-time job. The gym is called Dolton and it's like a second home for Blaine. The owner of the Gym, Quinn, always liked Blaine when they first met because of Blaine's strong and stubborn personality.

Blaine dodged the punch coming from his left and took a step with his left foot to punch the person straight in the face. The man fell back covering his mouth with his hand as Blaine went back into his stance ready to continue fighting.

"Okay, okay. Stop that's enough Blaine." Quinn said stopping the boxing match.

Blaine stopped and panted feeling the adrenalin rush in his body and got out of the ring. Blaine took of his gloves and head piece and wiped the sweat off his face and took a sip of water before Quinn came over to him. After a stressful and hardworking day did Blaine really enjoy coming to Dalton to fight it all out.

"I'm just so surprised by how you got better again," Quinn said smiling at Blaine, "I just don't know how you do it Blaine and I didn't even teach you how to box."

Blaine lightly laughed smiling back at Quinn. Quinn to Blaine was always like a father-figure. Though Quinn didn't act like it, Blaine values their friendship because it's the only one that he can trust.

"That's because I've been fighting for the past few years." Blaine said taking another sip of water.

"But seriously Blaine, people like you are hard to come by. Normally most of the guys that don't know a thing about boxing who want a part time job here quit right away," Quinn said, "You were different from your first boxing fight. You were such a tough kid who kept on getting up again and again no matter how much you got punched or kicked." Quinn laughed remembering the face on Blaine's first boxing partner who had the look of pure fear when Blaine would not fall down.

"Here is your pay today." Quinn said handing the money to Blaine who took it with gratitude.

"Thanks Quinn." Blaine said.

"Are you still not interested in actually training here properly?" Quinn asked.

"I'll think about it when I can actually afford to." Blaine said awkwardly hating when he has to share his money problems with Quinn who knew how Blaine was dealing with his family's debt.

"That's a shame; tough guys like you are rare." Quinn said leaving Blaine who just lightly laughed.

Blaine looked down at the money and smiled with pride. Soon Blaine will be able to finish paying off all of his family loans.

' _Well no matter how shitty my life is, it will get better some day for sure'_ Blaine thought walking down the dark streets of Columbus after finishing his time at the gym, it was time to go home and sleep.

The streets were crowded with young people from Ohio State since Dalton was in the down part of town where lots of young people usually go to hang out or party. Blaine continued to walk minding his own business ignoring the people passing him.

' _I should start to plan for what I'm going to do after I pay off all the debt'_ Blaine thought, _'The only thing I can do is boxing so it'll be a good idea to go that route'_.

Blaine glanced as he saw college students all laughing as they walked down the streets, smiles on all of their faces as they were talking about a class they were all taking that semester.

Blaine stopped and stared at them thinking, _'I was so focused on getting through every day without starving and forgot that it was my dream to go to college at NYADA when I was young'_.

Blaine looked away from them and continued walking, "How can going to college be your dream? I don't have that kind of money or even talent." Blaine murmured to himself.

"Though maybe doing an online class would be nice, that way I can get an actual full on job than these part-times. Besides, maybe school wouldn't be that bad?" Blaine said to himself seeing the flash go white for people to cross. Blaine walked across the street thinking more about school.

' _What will happen though? Whatever I do, the problem will always be money, but I don't need to work no my day and night jobs then. It'll be tight, but if I remain as diligent as I am right now, it'll work out'_ Blaine thought and stopped walking as he turned to look at the flash shining on him and seeing a truck coming right at him before everything went black.

…..

 _Just what did I do wrong?_

 _I thought that I was careful since I had that kind of dream and all – but the only thing I did wrong was get distracted by my future plans for just a bit, but having to experience something exactly like that dream_

 _Of course my life is a shitty one with no hopes of getting better after all_

 _But I still want to live_

…

' _Light? What is that, huh?'_

Blaine groaned in pain and slowly sat up.

"What?" Blaine said his voice rough and slowly looking at his surroundings, "Is this the hospital?"

Blaine rubbed his temples trying to clear his foggy mind.

' _What the hell? I… am I alive?'_ Blaine thought staring at the window next his bed and seeing his reflection.

Blaine stared at it with a blank face.

"What?" Blaine whispered and touched his face.

Blaine immediately whipped his head around looking around seeing if the reflection in the window was someone behind him but there wasn't anyone there. Blaine looked back at the window at his reflection.

"Who the fuck are you?" Blaine whispered touching his face again.

Blaine jolted out of the bed and rushed to find the nearest bathroom. Getting inside Blaine saw his face clearly.

' _No way. No way. No way! No fucking way!_ ' Blaine thought rushing to the sink counter and seeing his face _, 'I-is this the really me?'_ Blaine stared at his face and seeing it different from his own. Compared to Blaine this face is tan and smooth from his pale and rough skin. This person's eyebrows are way bigger too and are triangles and what the fuck is on top of his head? A bird's nest? Blaine's hair in his original body was straight and brown! Not black! Plus this body is shorter than Blaine's original body, by several inches.

' _This face – it's definitely the one I saw in that weird dream'_ Blaine thought.

"What the hell is going on? It doesn't feel like a dream, but this kind of stuff only happens in the shittest dreams!" Blaine said leaning against the bathroom wall. Blaine took deep breathes to calm himself.

"Calm down Blaine, calm down," Blaine said, "remember what happened." And the first thought Blaine got was getting hit by a truck.

"Okay, getting hit by a truck was definitely not a dream. Then how? What the fuck happened after the accident?" Blaine said. He looked at his hands and started to think even more.

"Maybe my face got all fucked up so they had to do plastic surgery on it? That can't be it. But this doesn't make any sense, I – I actually went into this guy's body?" Blaine said confused.

"How the fuck? This really doesn't make any fucking sense. But the fact that I'm in this guy's body right now means that the accident I saw in my dream actually happened, right? Even so, why did I have to come into this guys body?!" Blaine said frustratingly walking back to his room and into his bed.

"Is it because we both got hit by a truck? Or because I thought I wanted to live after all so I got a second chance? Arg, but what about the guy who wanted to die?! No what about my body? What happened to it?!" Blaine said confusingly tugging on his hair.

"I'm confused. What the actual fuck am I supposed to do?" Blaine said to himself tugging more on his hair and fell back on his bed.

"Fuck. There's no way I'll get a solution by just laying down and thinking about it." Blaine said, "Right. The only thing I can do right now is going along with this joke of a situation."

...

 **Please review, favorite or follow! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Badboy Blaine, amnesia Blaine, badboy Kurt, childhood klaine, based on 'at the end of the road', AU, and any other's I can think of will be posted in later chapters

Sorry for the late updates! I promise I have not abandoned them, it just takes a lot of time for me to write them and I don't have time to write as freely as I like

I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

…..

 **Chapter 2:** Kurt Hummel

' _Where… am I?'_

Blaine sat in a backseat of a car looking out the window his hand supporting his chin. Blaine stared blankly at the reflection of the face who was now 'him'. This body was completely different from his original one. He now has tan skin, black curly hair, brown honey dew eyes, and fucking short. Blaine misses his original body, where he was light skin, straight black hair, dark brown eyes and where he wasn't a fucking hobbit! God, how was Blaine going to survive in this body?

"Ready to go home, sweetheart?" came a soft gentle voice.

Blaine glanced up looking at the Philippine woman who was smiling at him in sadness. Blaine just stared at her and lightly nodded. The woman bit the bottom of her lower lip and turn around in the front seat of the car. Blaine continued to look out the window.

"How you feeling buddy?" asked a man turning on the car glancing back at Blaine from the mirror.

"Fine." Blaine responded tiredly seeing the man nod and went to drive out of the Lima Hospital.

' _To think that of all the places of where I could take over a person's body, they just have to fucking live in Lima Ohio. Not even a 2 hour car ride away from Westerville'_ Blaine thought smugly watching the trees go by.

' _Can my life get any shittier?'_

…..

 _Earlier this morning_

' _Shit, what am I supposed to do?'_ Blaine thought sitting on his bed. Blaine glanced around the hospital room again and just sighed.

"How the fuck is I supposed to get back to my original body?" Blaine murmured to himself gripping his bedsheets.

"Oh, my god." Came a woman's voice making Blaine snap his head up.

"You're awake! You're awake!" the Philippian woman cried and ran over to Blaine to hug him.

Surprised by this action, Blaine threw the woman off of him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Blaine said not used to receiving affection.

"Julian, it's me. I'm Karen, your mother." Karen said tears falling out of her eyes.

Blaine stared at her wide eyes.

' _Julian? Mother? Does this guy's body have a mother? And his name is Julian?'_ Blaine thought keeping a close eye on Karen who has black curly hair, honey dew eyes and shortness. Well from what Blaine can tell, she really does look like Julian's mom, or his mom?

"I-I'll get a doctor." Karen said leaving the room.

Blaine sat there completely confused.

' _What the fuck is going on?!'_ Blaine thought giving himself a headache from all this thinking he's been doing.

After a few minutes of Blaine just in deep thought which gave him more headaches, did Karen, a man and a doctor came in.

"Hi Julian, I'm Doctor, William. How are you feeling?" Dr. William asked with a smile.

"Fine?" Blaine responded.

"Good, so I'm just going to check your heath right now just in case you're completely okay." Dr. William said getting a flashlight and checking Blaine's pupils. He then proceeded to listen to his heart and did what a normal checkup would be.

"Well it looks like your perfectly healthy." Dr. William said taking the flash away from Blaine's eyes, "So Julian, your mother tells me when you first saw her you had no idea who she was correct?"

Blaine nodded eyeing eying everyone in the room.

"Then do you know who this man is?" Dr. William asked pointing to a man standing next to Karen.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I don't. Who is he?"

"Can you tell me your name?" Dr. William asked.

"Well, from what I have heard, my name is Julian. But that's about it. I don't remember anything else." Blaine said honestly.

Dr. William rubbed his eyes and took a stool to sit next to Blaine.

"Julian, I'm afraid you have a severe case of amnesia." Dr. William said sadly.

' _Well no shit Doc, no wonder I have no idea who the fuck I am'_ Blaine thought sarcastically refraining himself from saying it out loud.

"Julian, you were in a comma for three months." Dr. William said.

"Thr-three months?" Blaine repeated surprised, his eyes widening. Blaine felt his heart beat faster in his chest. Oh god, this was going to be painful.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. This might be hard, but Julian you were unconscious for three month after the accident in September." The doctor said, "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, will it be okay if I do some CAT scan on Julian to make sure that everything in his brain is fine?"

"Yes, please do. I want to make sure everything with Julian is perfectly fine so that nothing else is damaged." Mr. Anderson said.

Dr. William nodded and stood up from his stool. "I'll make sure to schedule it in about thirty minutes, until then I'll send a nurse in to let you know." Dr. William left and Blaine just stared blankly at his so-called parents.

"Um," Blaine spoke.

"Yes Julian?" Karen spoke sitting where Dr. William was.

"Can-can you tell me about the accident?" Blaine gently asked, "like what happened to me to be put into the accident?"

Karen face paled and looked away. "I'm sorry Julian, but I don't think that it's the best time for you to know. I think that it's best for you to not know." Karen said softly taking Blaine's hand, "All I care about is just having you safe and alive."

Blaine nodded not wanting to upset her more. Oddly enough, Karen did remind Blaine of his old mother.

After staying in silent for a few minutes, a nurse came and took Blaine away for the CAT scan. The CAT scan went perfectly fine and then he nurse put Blaine back into his room while Blaine and his 'parents' waited for Dr. William to come back for the results.

"Julian doesn't seem to show any sign of brain damage except for a light case of brain hemorrhage, however, he showed no signs of waking up as if he didn't want to wake up." Dr. William said looking over the files of Blaine's CAT scan.

' _No way, it felt like I woke up straight after the accident, but in reality I've been sleeping for three months?'_ Blaine thought trying his best to stay still instead of wanting to run until he passes out.

"Julian you told me that you couldn't remember anything, but what exactly do you not remember? If you can remember anything then please tell us."

Blaine stayed silent as he felt everyone's eyes on him. He tried thinking of an answer, but all he can remember is just his past, not the past of this Julian.

"Just as you said, I can't remember anything. About my past, about my family, about me, I can't remember anything at all." Blaine said going for his safest route of essentially pretending of not knowing who he is.

' _Even thought this is the only way, it feels like I've done something terrible'_ Blaine thought.

"This seems to be a case of retrograde amnesia. Although it does seem pretty serious right now looking at his condition." Dr. William said writing down notes.

"That can't be! That can't be it!" Karen yelled tearing pouring out of her eyes, "Julian just survived the accident, and now he has to go through another painful experience again!" Karen said weeping, "That's just too cruel for my child to handle! Please say it isn't doctor!"

Dr. William sighed, "I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Anderson, that's all I can say for the time being. There's a low chance for patients with retrograde amnesia to regain their memories as time passes. So please don't be too hasty and wait for a bit. Julian might feel even more confused if his parents feel pressured. You must give him plenty of time and help him to recover his memories."

Karen just nodded feeling Andrew's hand on her shoulder. Karen looked at her husband who just squeezed her shoulder as comfort.

Dr. William left the room with Andrew and Karen Anderson to speak in private.

"We'll do some more checkups for now and monitor his conditions after he discharges." Dr. William said.

"Wait, he can leave the hospital today?" Andrew asked.

"He is in perfect health, except for this memory. I don't see why he can't leave the hospital today." Dr. William responded before excusing himself when his pager went off.

Blaine just sighed again, hearing the conversation. Blaine got out of his bed and went to open the door hearing Andrew and Karen talk.

"Ngh." Karen cried.

"Honey, it'll be fine." Andrew said.

' _This is so awkward. What am I supposed to day?'_ Blaine stood there clenching his fist together. _'Fuck! Having someone worry about me just feels so new and weird to me!'_

"Um." Blaine said making Karen and Andrew turn around to face him.

"Julian. Do you have something you want to say?" Karen asked surprised that he was standing.

Blaine just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"You really don't remember do you? About me, and your father?" Karen said sniffing her nose.

Blaine cast his eyes away nervously. "I'm sorry." He said nervously.

Before Blaine has time to react, Karen engulfed him in a tight, warm, hug. A hug, Blaine has never experienced before.

"We're not blaming you. It's fine if you don't remember anything. Just the fact that you woke up alone makes me happy. So why don't we think about the other stuff later, okay? You see Julian, both me and your father are truly grateful to you." Karen said gently as Blaine glanced up to see Andrew.

' _I feel so bad even though I didn't do anything wrong because there's no way I'll be able to remember them'_ Blaine fisted his hand again to refrain himself from hugging Karen back.

Blaine just dropped his head and let Karen motherly hug him.

' _The only thing I can do is to act like their son properly'_ Blaine decided.

…..

 _Present time_

"We're home now, so you can get out of." Karen said smiling at Blaine.

Blaine broke out of his thoughts from this morning and looked out the window to see that they truly where there. Blaine got out of the car and looked at the house and his mouth almost dropped. The house was huge compared to what Blaine used to live in.

' _I guess you call this jackpot. I could never imagine living in a fancy mansion lie this'_ Blaine thought looking around the place. The house was beautiful. An old Victorian house painted white, with many windows and a black door.

When Blaine entered the house, immediately it was fucking huge! There's a chandelier hanging on the celling and big stairs with fancy looking rugs. Damn.

"Robert! Come down, your brothers here!" Karen called from the bottom of the stares making Blaine just stood there not knowing what to do.

' _Brother? This guy has a brother?'_ Blaine thought hearing footsteps running down.

"Julian! Welcome back!" Robert yelled running up to his older brother Julian and gave him a hug.

"Do you know how happy I was when I heard you woke up? I'm so glad!" Robert said with a happy smile on his face.

' _This is the little brother? They kinda do look similar'_ Blaine thought when Robert broke the hug and studied his face. He also has black hair, but it wasn't curly just straight. He wasn't that tan either, but wasn't pale. He also has darker brown eyes than Julian's. Plus he was taller than Blaine too, which just kinda pissed Blaine off that he was left being short.

"Robert, I told you on the phone, Julian is probably confused rights now so don't make him feel uncomfortable." Karen said.

"Yeah, I heard," Robert brushed off, "So Julian, you don't remember me either?" Robert asked tilting his head a little.

"Yeah, sorry." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Even though we were together since we were babies, I'm more shocked that you don't remember me. Still, don't worry; I'll help you and your memories! Ask me anything if you're not sure about something, okay?" Robert said cheerfully.

"Ah, yeah, okay. Thanks." Blaine said. _'What a talkative guy'_

"That's great!" Karen said smiling at her two sons who are getting along, "We need to go to Julian's school now so guide him to his room and help him if you can." Karen said.

"Don't worry about it mom. I'll take care of Julian." Robert said as Karen kissed his cheek and went out the door with Andrew.

"We'll be back in about an hour or so!" Karen said getting in the car.

"Bye!" Robert said waving them off.

"Follow me Julian, I'll show you your room." Julian said walking up the stairs as Blaine followed. As Robert walked, Blaine stared at his back.

' _What's this? It feels like the atmosphere just changed suddenly?'_ Blaine noticed keeping quiet. Robert stopped at the door on the second floor third door on the left.

"Here, this is your room." Robert said opening the door for Blaine as Blaine just stood there trying to figure out this feeling he's feeling. _'There's a subtle change in tone'_.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to go in?" Robert questioned playfully.

"Yeah, I'm going in." Blaine said stepping forward, _'Maybe I'm just overreacting'_.

"You fucking retard."

Blaine stopped walking and stared at Robert confused.

"Huh?" Blaine responded.

"Why didn't you drop dead? It's a fucking shame you just had to wake up?" Robert said with a snide look on his face and he gripped Blaine's shoulder tightly.

"Did you miss the hell you were in? Or did you actually enjoy that shit? Now I'm going to school with a fucking moron again." Robert said his voice getting deeper as his grip on Blaine's shoulder tightened.

' _What? Does Julian not get along with him?'_ Blaine questioned, _'but still, it's not uncommon for brothers to not get along, but it is rare for one to say harsh things like that no matter how shitty their relationship is'_ Blaine paused his thoughts when Robert smirked _, 'well to be honest, I'm used to this kind of treatment'._

"What? Cat got your tongue? Say something." Robert said slamming Blaine's shoulder he was gripping with to the door. Blaine didn't even flinch at the pain, used to things like this already. But to be honest, it felt more like a light pat than an actual slam.

' _But still, that doesn't mean it doesn't piss me off'_ Blaine concluded and slapped Roberts hand away from touching his shoulder.

"Sorry. Just because I can't remember anything, doesn't mean I need to hear that kind of stuff from you." Blaine said playing off.

Robert shakes his hand a little surprised by the strength into the slap. "Hm, judging by your reaction maybe you really did forget about everything. I thought you were just acting this whole entire time." Robert said leaning into Blaine's ear whispering, "But, how long do you plan on acting so fucking cocky like that?"

Robert leaned away and smiled. "I remember you crying for help in front of me with your knees on the floor so clearly." Robert chuckled.

Blaine grits his teeth together _, 'this is none of my business but, I kind of want to punch the fuck out of this guy's face'._

Blaine saw that arrogant look on Roberts face and used all of his energy to refrain himself from punching the living life out of him.

"You little shit." Blaine said angrily.

"Robert." Came a rather high, masculine voice breaking up the fight between Blaine and Robert.

' _Someone else is here?'_ Blaine thought not able to see over Roberts shoulder.

"Ah, Kurt." Robert said walking over to him.

"Why did you leave your room?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's eyes widen in shock when he saw who was now talking.

' _Wait.'_ Blaine stared at the all too familiar face. _'No fucking way'_.

The soft chestnut hair styled perfectly, the pale porcelain skin flawless of anything, the light blue eyes having many colors to them in different lighting, Blaine always knew who that belong to immediately.

' _Kurt Hummel. Why are you here?!'_ Blaine thought feeling agitated now when Kurt glanced up and made dead eye contact with Blaine.

But Blaine was surprised when he stared at Kurt's eyes. There was no longer that sparkle of hope and happiness that he remembered so well, only a cold, heartless stare. Suddenly Blaine's mind flashbacked to when they first met.

…..

 _Flashback_

" _You little shit!" yelled an angry man throwing a beer bottle on the ground smashing it._

" _I told you to get my beers didn't I?! How come you came empty handed?!" he yelled gripping a eight year old Blaine by the collar of his shirt._

" _Let go! They won't let me put it on your tab anymore!" Blaine yelled back flinching when he saw his father's hand go up in the air._

" _Then you should have stolen a few bottles!" he father yelled ad Blaine was fast enough to grab his dads hand and bit him hard having him let go and Blaine sprinted out of his shit of a home._

" _You piece of shit! I'll fucking kill you!" the father yelled trying to grip his son back, but was too slow and Blaine dashed out fast._

" _Stop right there! You're gonna get it when I catch you!" the father yelled not bothering to chase after his useless son knowing he'll come back._

 _Blaine ran until he felt like he was a good distance away from his drunk father._

' _Like hell you would. You don't remember anything after you sobered up' the eight year old Blaine thought touching the wound on his lip, 'damn, it hurts like hell'._

 _Blaine walking around his neighborhood of Westerville Ohio. Where Blaine lives is essentially the dumps, no one ever visited this place because it's where the shit stuff happens._

' _I wonder what I should do until that bastard goes to sleep' Blaine thought walking out of the dumps of Westerville and into the actual nice part of town._

 _Walking randomly around the town filled with fancy shops and stores Blaine somehow found himself hear a park next to the Westerville elementary school._

' _Alrighty, I wonder if I can find a place where I can relax' Blaine thought walking around the park._

 _Blaine snapped his head to the side when he heard something, a scream? Following where the sound came from Blaine stood in front of the back of the elementary school._

' _It seems a bit dangerous' Blaine thought, 'but I have nothing to do anyways, a little peek won't hurt'._

 _Blaine tried to remember where the sound came from and looked all over until he came to a doorway of a janitor's closet of the school._

 _Blaine pressed his ear against the door thinking that maybe the noise was inside._

' _Hm I don't hear anything' Blaine thought._

" _Hello?" Blaine said putting his hand on the door knob and testing to see if it was locked, "is someone there?" the door wasn't locked at all. When there was no sound Blaine got too curious and opened the door anyways. Slowly opening the door Blaine peeked in and saw that it was completely dark._

' _I can't see anything' Blaine thought looking around until he noticed a patch of hair. Opening the door fully Blaine saw that inside was a person. A little boy who seems to be panting._

" _AHHH!" Blaine screamed in fear and back away immediately._

' _What? What the heck?' Blaine thought falling down and landing on his butt, 'it's a person!'_

' _H-he's not dead is he?' Blaine thought crawling to the person and inspected him, 'he seems about my age. Why is he locked up in a place like this?'_

" _Hey, are you okay?" Blaine asked gently touching the boy's shoulder. 'He's trembling violently'_

" _Hey, are you sick or something?! Look at me for a second!" Blaine said shoving the boys shoulder and noticed the boy's hair was wet and so were his clothes. His chestnut hair was soaked and his pale skin only had a few bruises._

 _Blaine continued to shove the boy's shoulder to wake him up until he flipped him over to his front to get a better view of his face. Blaine eyes widen when he saw the tears falling out of the boy's face._

' _What should I do? I don't have a phone, and no one's near to help!' Blaine panicked, 'maybe if I get him out of here?' Blaine gently as he could, he tried to pick up the boy to carry him over his shoulder, but didn't happen when the boy just fell on Blaine having him fall back._

" _Arg! No, this is not working!" Blaine yelled in frustration holding the boy in his arms._

" _Dammit, why are you shaking so much?" Blaine mumbled feeling the boy's pants on his neck._

' _Is he afraid of something?' Blaine thought wrapping his arms around the boy and giving him a squeeze, 'I'm not sure if this will help but, maybe it'll work?'_

 _Blaine gently patted the boy's back and gently began singing in his ear._

 _Nothing's gonna harm you_

 _Not while I'm around_

 _Nothings gonna harm you_

 _No Sir, not while I'm around_

 _Being close and being clever_

 _Airn't like being true_

 _I don't need to_

 _I would never_

 _Hide a thing from you_

 _Like some_

 _Demons'll charm you with a smile_

 _For a while_

 _But in time_

 _Nothing can harm young_

 _Not while I'm around_

 _Nothings gonna harm you_

 _Not while I'm around_

 _Nothings gonna harm you_

 _No Sir, not while I'm around_

" _It's all right." Blaine whispered gently rubbing the boys back in smooth circles, "It's alright, I'm not going to harm you."_

 _The chestnut hair boy felt his breath was coming back to him and noticed someone was comforting him. Slowly opening his eyes from all the tears he has spilled he looked up._

' _Huh, I think he stopped trembling, is this working?' Blaine thought._

" _Hey, are you oka-" Blaine stopped his sentence when he felt the boy slowly push him away revealed his tear dripped face. The crying boy opened is mouth to say-_

 _End Flashback_

… _.._

"Don't bother." Robert said snapping Blaine from his flashback moment of his past of when he was a child.

"He's a disgusting piece of shit. You'd be better off if you stay away from him." Robert said with a smug smile, "He's a slut unworthy of our time. Sucking every dick he sees."

' _He's right about one thing,'_ Blaine stared at Kurt who simply seem to not care for him, _'as long as I decide to hide my true identity, it would be better if Kurt and I stayed away from each other'_.

Kurt stared at Robert's older brother seeing him stare back at him with a blank expression. "I have to go." Kurt said going back to Robert's room to retrieve his satchel and books.

"We can continue the project some other time, Robert." Kurt said.

' _Yeah, it's best this way'_ Blaine stared as Kurt walked past him as if they were complete strangers.

' _After that incident, we became dead to each other anyway'_.

…..

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** Badboy Blaine, amnesia Blaine, childhood klaine, based on 'at the end of the road', AU, and any other's I can think of will be posted in later chapters

I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

…..

 **Chapter 3:** School

"I'm going to school?" Blaine asked confused.

It's been a week since Blaine has been discharged from the hospital, a week since he last saw Kurt. So far in that week, Blaine tried everything he could to understand this body Julian, but so far nothing has caught Blaine's interest. Being trapped at home for a week of just understanding of where you live was hard for Blaine.

"Yes, the paperwork has been taken care of. So you can start school tomorrow." Karen said passing the steamed string bean around the table for dinner. Blaine saw that Andrew and Roberts eyes were on him and he looked down at his plate of string beans with grilled chicken.

"Unless you're not feeling well, of course. I just thought that since you've been stuck in the house all week you would want to go back to school. But I don't want to pressure you if it's too hard to check up. It's perfectly fine if you want to rest more." Karen said sweetly.

"Oh." Blaine said slightly looking up at Karen. God did Blaine wanted to go back to school.

' _If I'm a junior right now, can I make it for my senior year? Fuck the last time I was in school it was the beginning of sixth grade before I dropped out to work'_ Blaine thought worriedly. Was he even smart enough for school?

"Julian, you don't seem eager to go back, maybe it's too soon to decide anything. Why don't we wait a few more weeks until you're comfortable?" Karen suggested.

"N-no, it's fine. I was just thinking." Blaine said stumbling a little with his words with a light smile at Karen.

"Well maybe he doesn't want to go back." Robert said interrupting the conversation. Blaine smile dropped as he just stared at Robert.

Robert took a sip of his water and gazed back at Blaine.

"Robert, what do you mean?" Karen asked confusingly.

"Maybe I shouldn't mention this in front of Julian, but on the day of the accident the police did tell us there was a possibility Julian attempted suicide. It's just a speculation, but if something bad happened to him at school that day when he attempted suicide, he might not want to return back to school. Even if he doesn't remember it on a conscious level, Julian going back to school doesn't seem like such a good idea." Robert said giving an arrogant grin to Blaine. Blaine looked at Andrew and Karen and saw their face pale in color at what Robert just said.

Blaine looked back at Robert and his eyes held a message that Blaine could perfectly read. _'Do not come back to school retard'._

"I'm sorry I had to talk about the accident in front of you Julian, I know how sensitive you are these days." Robert said with a fake apologetic smile making Blaine grip his right arm from punching Robert.

Blaine sighed and looked at everyone. _'To be honest, I would be better off staying at home, but-'_

"I'm fine," Blaine said making Robert surprised by his agreement, "If it's okay, I would like to start school again tomorrow." Blaine gave Robert his most fakest smile ever as he said this.

' _I'm not letting you have your way, you fucking prick'_ Blaine thought.

"Are you sure Julian? You don't have to push yourself." Andrew said.

"What Robert said is merely a speculation because he's so worried about me. I don't feel uncomfortable about going to school at all." Blaine said seeing Robert clench his jaw.

"I actually want to go to school." Blaine said with a cheerful voice and a smile.

…..

' _Fucking hell, why did I decide to do this?!'_ Blaine thought just standing in of William McKinley High School in Lima. Blaine saw students all entering the school as he just stood there.

Picking out clothes for school was not the easiest thing ever for Blaine. Blaine scavenged through all of Julian's clothes to find something actually decent that isn't fucking polo shirt, bowties and cardigans. Like hell did Julian even own a pair of socks?! Because in the sock drawer were more bowties!

So in the end, Blaine just decided to wear black agonizing skinny jeans, with a black short sleeve V neck shirt and black leather jacket with some old sneakers. But god damn these skinny jeans were suffocating Blaine's legs. _'How does Julian even survive in these, much less walk in them?'_

As for the hair part, Blaine really hated the curls it looked like afro when it was long. Blaine remembered when he went to the bathroom to find scissors to cut his hair, but instead found expensive bottles of gel, like what the fuck? So from having a birds nest on Blaine's head, it was now short curls lightly plopped on his head. Dear god was Blaine not going to put the gel on his head.

Blaine took a deep breathe of the November air. _'I already feel like I don't belong here. Is it because I had that dream? Or is it because this body subconsciously contains bad memories like he said?'_.

Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder when he heard Robert say, "Feeling scared now? You should learn to gracefully accept things when people actually try to help you. But I admit, it is funny to see you in agony. Good luck on your first day of school, you'll need it. Also don't come trying to me for help you even if you were to beg for it like last time." Robert said with pride and walked away.

' _Like last time?'_ Blaine wondered, _'Something must have happened between these two for this kind of situation to happen. Robert is too hostile to Julian'_ Blaine observed. _'Eh, I don't care anyways'_.

Right after Blaine took his first step to the school someone else slung their arm around him. Jezz one after another, they all just seem to love Julian don't they?

"Wow, the rumors are true then. Julian really did come back to school." Blaine looked up and saw a bunch of guys in red jackets, big and buff. Football player's maybe?

"It's soo fucking good to see you again buddy. Do you know how much I missed you?" he said as Blaine glanced up to see him smirk.

"Do I know you?" Blaine asked.

"AHAHA!" he laughed, "is this for real?! You actually have amnesia?! Are you just faking this?!" the head of the football team asked laughing at Blaine as everyone else joined in too.

Blaine glanced around and saw there were even a few cheerleaders hanging around too all laughing. Everyone who was looking at Blaine was all laughing at him. Their backs turned, whispers going around, gossip spreading.

' _I see. I can kinda guess what kind of life this guy must have lived. The people around him just use him, and everyone else just ignores him and stands by, his parents were too busy at work, and his brother never paid attention to him, so he never felt supported. You must have been totally alone'_ Blaine thought somehow feeling closer to Julian of actually understanding him.

' _This might be bad for my façade, but right now I don't give a fuck'_ Blaine concluded throwing the arm off his shoulder.

"Neanderthals. If you're going to pretend to be my friends then you clearly need to practice more." Blaine said coolly giving everyone his cold icy stare before walking away leaving them all shocked by his attitude.

"Holly shit, is that really Julian?" asked Azimio.

"I-I guess?" said another one of the football players.

David Karofsky was shocked as well he just wanted to pretend like everything was before where Julian would just be his toy again to play with. Karofsky turned his head around and saw people where all talking.

"Did you see that?" a girl whispered.

"He stood up for himself." Whispered another guy.

"I did not see that coming." They all said, laughing at them.

' _You son of a bitch Julian, how care you mock me in front of everyone! I'll teach you a fucking lesson'_ Karofsky thought angrily pushing past his friends and into his school building.

Standing not far away was a girl in a cheerio uniform who listened and saw everything. The blank haired girl had a smile on her face.

"Whoa. How interesting." She said playfully walking to school.

…..

"I heard everything from your parents. It's going to be tough, starting school in the middle of junior year, but I think you'll catch up soon enough. You're a very smart Julian." Said Ms. Emma Pillsbury handing Blaine his junior class schedule along with his locker number and combination.

' _I'm far from smart'_ Blaine thought taking his things and smiled at her and left her office.

The first thing that happened to Blaine when he walked into the school was to immediately go to guidance for help. There he talked to Emma Pillsbury, the school guidance consular and all she did was just talk about how if Blaine ever needed help or guidance then she'll be there for him.

"Here, I'll show you to your homeroom since you don't know where it is." She said leading him there.

Blaine took another sigh following her, _'I haven't done anything yet, and I'm already this tired. Is school supposed to be this hard?'_ Blaine thought miserably _, 'but I wanted to be here, so let's make the most use out of it.'_

"Um, excuse me Mr. Schuester," Emma said knocking the door and seeing Will look up at her and smiled.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Will asked putting his attendance away.

"I've brought you your new student, Julian Howls." Emma introduced as Blaine walked in his homeroom class.

Blaine stepped in and saw everyone rambling about stuff and then like always, Blaine could always spot Kurt no matter where he was. _'After how many coincidences does this become fate?'_ Blaine thought.

"Well shit, speak of the devil, he's really here." said the pink Latina girl, "that's the guy who I told you would be interesting."

"Hmm?" Kurt asked not paying attention.

' _If this is indeed fate,'_

"I don't care what you do with him, but don't let it become my problem Santana." Kurt said with a not a care in the world.

"Come one, don't treat me like I'm some psycho who goes looking for trouble. I'm just gonna play with him." Santana said seductively.

' _I'm not happy with where this is going at all'_

Blaine quickly took his seat when Mr. Schuester told him where to sit and kept quiet. Blaine felt like he was going to go insane. Staring at his took on his desk Blaine just stared at the front cover listening to what the people were saying.

"So he's the kid who got bullied."

"I thought he tried to kill himself?"

"He's got guts coming to school again. He's amnesiac, he forgot everything."

' _Just as I expected'_ Blaine thought staring at everyone who was talking about him, _'they're treating me like an animal at the zoo. But I don't really care about them, so not my problem, but the real problem is Kurt Hummel'._

Blaine noticed that his seat was in the same row as Kurt, but different columns. They were at least a good three to four seats away from each other. Blaine stared at Kurt who was sitting at his desk while talking to the Latina girl. Blaine stared at him seeing that this Kurt from the boy he used to know, hasn't really changed all that much in appearance. Though it looked like his fashion sense got better tastes.

' _I can't believe my bad luck, of all the people to be stuck in my homeroom it just has to be the one guy who knows about my real past'_ Blaine thought bitterly. Blaine continued to observe Kurt until he noticed Kurt turned his head a little and suddenly they made eye contact. Immediately Blaine turned his head and stared at the wall in front of him.

' _Shit, I made eye contact with him'_ Blaine thought feeling his nerves rise.

Santana saw the quick look between Kurt and Julian and got curious, licking her lips.

' _Don't be nervous Blaine. There's no reason for me to be nervous, I'm inside another person's body and I knew him only for a brief period, long time ago. He probably doesn't even remember. It's not like we were best friends. Yeah, he has nothing to do with me and I don't have to care for him anymore. Nothing will happen if I keep quie-'_

"Hi there!" a female voice said making Blaine look up to see the pink haired girl, "I'm Santana Lopez number one bitch, nice to meet you."

Santana took a seat up right in front of Blaine and smiled, "Look how popular you are. It must be the incident from this morning right?" Santana said looking around the room still hearing people talking about Julian.

"The incident?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh you know, how you stood up against the football players in the front of the entire school." Santana said laughing.

"What about it?" Blaine asked.

"'What about it?' You really don't know? Because the person who told those idiots to screw off was none other than you." Santana said pointing her finger at Blaine making Blaine raise an eyebrow.

"I don't think that's a big deal. I didn't like what they were doing, so I just told them to fuck off." Blaine said shrugging his shoulders.

Santana burst out laughing hysterically as everyone in the homeroom stopped to see what was so funny.

"You are really funny" Santana said in between her laughs.

"What?" Blaine said confusingly.

"Well, because the past you were a loser who could never say no to a bully." Santana said smiling at Blaine whose eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

' _You're really an annoying bitch'_ Blaine thought.

"So you showed them you weren't a coward. But they'll come back for you, and then what will you do?" Santana asked curiously.

"Simple, if they mess with me, I'll crush those imbeciles." Blaine said truthfully.

When first period started, Blaine realized that his first class was AP French in the same classroom he has for his homeroom. Blaine watched everyone leave the classroom when the bell rang and saw that Kurt didn't even move. When their French teacher came, Madame Bernard, she started to only speak in French. It was then that Blaine blessed himself for having a mother being able to speak fluent French so everything the French teacher said Blaine could understand perfectly. Blaine quickly glanced at everyone in the room who didn't understand what the French teacher was saying and saw that Kurt was taking to someone for conversation practice. Blaine sighed in distress well at least his first class was easy because Blaine was pretty sure that his second class Honors Pre-calculus wasn't going to be.

"Comment vous sentez-vous Blaine?" the French teacher asked.

Blaine looked up and saw her worried eyes. "Oh right, I'm sorry. I asked how are you feeling?"

Blaine took a deep breath and responded nervously. "Je vias bien mercie Madame Bernard." _(I'm doing better, thank you madam Bernard)_ it's been a while since Blaine actually spoke French with some other than his mother, his accent may sound rough.

Madame Bernard eyes popped wide open at Blaine's perfect French. She smiled, "Je suis heureux à celui." _(I'm glad to hear that)_ Madame Bernard walked away as Blaine sat there doing the assignment she gave him. Blaine quickly glanced at Kurt who also glanced back at him. Second period wasn't going well either. Well anything after first period didn't go well. Blaine's mind just went blank and he fell asleep during the first ten minutes of Honors pre-calculus. And on top of that, every single one of his classes Kurt just has to be in!

But when firth period ended, Blaine was walking over to his locker for his AP English books because why does someone need to take so many fucking AP classes, Blaine will never know because he doesn't even know what AP even means. Getting his books out since he has lunch now. When walking to the cafeteria to buy food, Blaine suddenly got dragged by the football players in the school parking lot near the trash bins were. What a great way to start a fight on his first day of school. Note the sarcasm.

"So, you'll crush us if we mess with you, huh?" Karofsky said hovering above Blaine to make himself look scary.

"I dunno, did I say that?" Blaine teased feeling like he needed to release some steam.

"Look, I know you said that so don't pretend like you don't know, shithead!" Karofsky yelled gripping Blaine's black shirt.

"Are you getting scared? Huh? Maybe if you apologize politely on your knees, I might forgive you. And who knows, maybe I won't hit you as hard." Karofsky sneered.

Blaine glanced around and saw other football players around too. _'One, two, three, there's at least seven. With this body, I can't handle them all'_.

Blaine gripped Karofsky's wrist and gripped it tight.

"Scared? Me? I think it's you who's going to get scared." Blaine said getting close to Karofsky's face.

"What?" he asked stepping back a little.

"The fact that you brought so many of your friends just for me clearly shows which one of us is scared of losing and getting beaten the shit out of." Blaine said arrogantly a pride grin appearing on his face.

"What?!" Karofsky yelled angrily, "You think you're so tough , huh, when I know it's just talk! I don't need anyone's help to kick your ass!" Karofsky went and grabbed Blaine by the shoulder ready to punch.

' _Way easier than I expected'_ Blaine thought dodging the punch for his face, "I think it's you who's all talk." Blaine said dodging the next punch.

' _The idiot is too big to throw a good punch'_ Blaine observed. Taking the left arm that Karofsky punched with, Blaine brought his right arm forward and used it to wham his elbow into Karofsky's face causing him to fall on the ground.

' _Was that too light?'_ Blaine thought hearing Karofsky moan in pain from the attack. Blaine saw him fall on his knees as he cupped his chin. Blaine looked around and saw that everyone's eyes were on him, surprised by what he just did. It's now or never, Blaine took a deep breath and yelled, "Look! There's a teacher over there!"

Suddenly everyone turned around and tried to see if there was a teacher walking by so that they don't get caught for what was happening.

"There's no teacher, you little sh-"

"Hey?! Where did he go?!"

"Shit! He ran away!"

"Motherfucker! You should have watched him!"

"He couldn't have gotten that far! Split and look for him!" the football players ran back into the school and looked for Julian.

Once Blaine yelled about the teacher the first thing he did was sprint to the nearest classroom to hide. And actually finding a classroom where it isn't being used or locked was harder than it looked. Seeing the first door slightly ajar which was the choir room, Blaine dashed for it and slammed the door.

Panting from the fast running this body isn't used too, Blaine relaxed a little. Then he heard some yelling and footsteps. _'Cockroaches, they don't give up do they? I'll hide in here for a while until they give up, then-'_

 _SLAM!_

Surprised, Blaine saw an arm. Looking up slightly Blaine came in view with Kurt Hummel.

' _Damn this is bad'_ Blaine thought.

"Yes, I'm listening." Kurt said talking on the phone while trapping Blaine.

"Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it." Kurt said looking down at Blaine where Blaine saw those same cold, heartless blue eyes.

' _I shouldn't have come into this room'_ Blaine thought seeing Kurt open his mouth, mouthing "Get. Out."

Blaine turned around facing Kurt fully. "I'm desperate to leave this room, but in my current situation I can't" Blaine wanted to say.

"I said get out." Kurt whispered to Blaine, "Yes I understand." Kurt said on the phone learning closer to Blaine to open the door. Blaine noticed that in this body, Kurt was taller than him. Blaine saw Kurt body leaning down as Blaine's head could nest perfectly on his shoulder- and wow that was a really say thought.

"As you wish." Kurt said reaching his arm to take the door handle to open the door. Once Kurt opened the door a little Blaine heard the voices of the football players. 'Shit! I can't leave yet, they're still looking for me!' Blaine thought grabbing Kurt by the shoulder and forcing him to turn around so that Kurt's back was up against the wall. Blaine covered his hand over Kurt's mouth and pressed his body closer to Kurt's. Blaine put his leg between Kurt's to press him back to keep his quiet.

' _Please stay still!'_ when Blaine felt Kurt resisting him. Blaine slowly put his face near Kurt's ear and whispered gently.

"It's alright. I'm not going to harm you." Kurt flinched when he heard that his mind going back to when he first heard those words.

' _Good, just stay like that. After those guys leave, I'll leave you alone and pretend this never happened'_ Blaine thought listening for the football players as Kurt just stared at Julian. Blaine heard footsteps going away from the classroom where he was hiding. Once Blaine felt sure that they were gone, he let go on Kurt and stepped back a few steps.

"Ah, sorry about that." Blaine said trying to walk around Kurt to leave, "I didn't mean to be rude. I'll leave you alone then."

Kurt grabbed Blaine by his shoulder and slammed him against the door.

"Unhg!" Blaine said feeling the pain, "What are you-" Blaine tried to say but was slammed again against the door.

"What's your problem?" Blaine asked angrily.

"The rumors about you sleeping with any guys are true." Kurt said tightening his grip on Blaine from letting him leave.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Why else would you act like a horny bitch like you just did now?" Kurt questioned.

"Wait! You're misunderstandi-" Blaine gasped feeling his knees wobble to the ground as he fell down. Blaine hugged his torso from where he just got fucking punched.

' _Shit! I can't breathe! Getting hit by a hammer would've hurt less than this punch'_ Blaine thought gasping for air, while hugging his torso harder. Kurt kneeled in front of Blaine and lifted his head up.

"You're filthy, insignificant, and have nothing in common with him," Kurt said inspecting Blaine's head, "but why do you remind me of Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine's eyes widen at what Kurt just said. Wait what did he say? Did he just say Blaine Anderson?

' _Kurt, you remember me?'_ Blaine felt his heart beat fast in his chest, it felt like it going to jump out and Blaine was pretty sure that Kurt could hear it too.

"It actually kinda pisses me off." Kurt said kicking Blaine in the torso again sending him back.

' _D-damn it! This fucking hurts!'_ Blaine thought his vision starting to fade as he thought about little kid Kurt again.

…..

 _Flashback_

 _In the past Kurt was so much cuter than he is now._

" _I told you, stop following me! You're annoying!" eight year old Blaine yelled turning to see a very timid Kurt cast his eyes down from looking at Blaine._

 _Blaine looked and saw Kurt got cuts again._

" _Where did you get those cuts?! Did they hit you again?! I told you what to do if those bastards tried to hurt you again!" Blaine yelled annoyed._

" _It's fine." Kurt said shyly._

" _Are you dumb or something?! Don't let anyone hurt you!" Blaine said walking up a scared looking Kurt. Blaine saw Kurt's posture which he tried to make him as small as possible. Blaine gently cupped Kurt's face and caressed his cheeks._

" _Look at this," Blaine said softer now inspecting the cuts, "The wounds were healing and how they're all opened up again. My god, how do you get more bruises every time I take my eyes off of you?"_

" _Are you worried about me? I'm glad." Kurt said looking up at Blaine with a small smile._

" _I'm not worried! I'm just mad seeing all my effort go to waste! Who said I was worried! Besides who gave you those new bruises anyways?!" Blaine said._

 _Kurt gently touched Blaine's hands that were on his cheeks and nuzzled them and smiled._

" _I'm alright. I'm used to people hurting me." Kurt said softly enjoying the touch of Blaine hands._

" _Just because you're used to it, doesn't make it any less painful!" Blaine yelled angrily that Kurt doesn't defend himself._

" _You just stay still and let them hit you didn't you! Do you like getting hit?! Do you enjoy pain?! Are you into that sort of thing?" Blaine yelled pulling his hands away from Kurt who just shook his head to Blaine's answers._

" _Then why don't you fight back?! They think you're an easy prey and that's why they're hitting you more!" Blaine yelled._

" _But they don't listen to what I have to say anyway. Besides I only stay here for the summer to visit grandparents, then I go back to home." Kurt said quietly._

"' _But', 'whatever', 'anyway', those are looser words. Even if you're visiting for the summer, bullies will always come after you. And I hate people who don't stand up for themselves." Blaine said angrily._

" _Hate? Umm, then what should I do? I don't want you to hate me." Kurt said scared rubbing his hands together. The thought of Blaine hating him terrified Kurt, he didn't want to have his first real friend hate him._

" _You're overthinking it. What I mean to say is, just don't give up so easily. Try your best to defend yourself at least. If it doesn't work, I'll protect you no matter what." Blaine said in a hero act and saw that Kurt laughed at him._

 _Feeling embarrassed by that Blaine yelled, "What so funny? Do you not like it or something?!"_

" _No, I'm just so happy I don't know what to do. I'll follow your advice." Kurt said smiling._

" _Hahaha!" laughed three little boys pushing nine year old Kurt around the playground in Westerville._

" _See! I told you, you can hit him all you want and he won't say anything!" laughed a red headed boy throwing rocks at Kurt._

" _I'm telling you, he's afraid of me! Let's do an experiment! How many hits is it going to make him cry?!"said the red headed boy grabbing Kurt by the hair and throwing him on the dirt._

" _Haha! He really isn't saying anything at all!" the boys laughed._

 _Kurt just sat still covering his head with his arms leaning against a tree as Blaine's words rang in his head._

" _You don't do anything to defend yourself. I hate people like you the most."_

 _The red headed boy grabbed Kurt by the hair again and smacked him in the head back and forth._

" _Let go." Kurt whispered._

" _What? Did you say something to me?!" the boy asked gripping Kurt's hair tighter._

" _Let. Go." Kurt said looking straight into the boys eyes with a cold glare. The boy flinched seeing a new look from Kurt, throwing Kurt back down on the dirt._

 _Kurt saw a tree branch and picked it up ready to defend himself._

" _HA!" the red headed boy laughed and started to punch him, but Kurt his hit arm as hard as he could by swinging the branch._

" _You little-"_

" _Kurt!" Blaine called running up to him in the playground._

" _What are you doing here? I've been looking for you everywhere." Blaine said inspecting the scene before him. Kurt was holding a tree branch while the three little boys surrounded him._

" _Now, what have we here?" Blaine asked stepping into the fight._

 _Kurt hung his head hearing Blaine's words of, 'I hate you the most' and started to shake. He didn't defend himself like Blaine asked him to do, surly Blaine would hate him now right?_

" _Um, this is," Kurt tried to speak scared that Blaine won't be his friend anymore. Kurt felt his heart beat drumming into his chest as dread started to wash upon him. Suddenly Kurt felt a soft pat on his head, looking up Kurt saw Blaine smiling brightly at him._

" _See? Fighting back isn't so hard! Well done!" Blaine stroking Kurt's head. Kurt eyes widen at what Blaine said and he felt his heart flutter. Kurt felt his cheeks get red and enjoyed the ruffling Blaine did to his hair. If it were someone else Kurt would have said stop because they would have messed up his perfect hairstyle, but for Blaine Kurt was willing to let it slide. Anything for Blaine, Kurt would let it slide._

" _Thank god I found you in time," Blaine said taking the tree branch from Kurt's hand, "You could have caused some serious injuries." Blaine threw the tree branch somewhere else and stepped in front of Kurt as a shield._

" _You carrot head. I believe you own me an explanation for this." Blaine said stepping up to the red headed boy._

" _What? Carrot head?!" the boy yelled, "I'm Michal!"_

" _I don't care. But what I do care is, have you bullied Kurt before?" Blaine asked._

" _Hmph, what if I did?! I'd keep walking if I were you, unless you want your ass kicked too!" Michal said confidently._

" _Well if you did bully him, take this you sucker!" Blaine yelled jumping on Michal and pinning him to the ground._

 _Blaine tackled Michal and straddled him as he punched him in the face._

" _Wahh! Let go!" Michal yelled looking at his two friend, "don't just stand there! Help me!"_

" _But-" one of the boy said before running away, soon after him was the other boy yelled that he was sorry._

 _Blaine continued to punch Michal in the face hearing him scream in pain and for him to stop. When Blaine felt satisfied and he got off the boy without a scratch on._

" _You-you, I'm gonna tell me mom!" Michal yelled crying._

" _So go ahead. I'm sure your parents will absolutely love the fact that you've been hitting other kids here." Blaine said with a smug expression._

" _Screw you monster! If I see you again, your dead meat!" Michal yelled trying to sound threatening._

 _Blaine just smirked and grabbed Michal's shirt and kneed him in the face causing him to yell more as blood dropped out of his nose._

" _Thanks a lot. I personally take 'monster' as a great compliment. If I see you again, I'll show you what a real monster can do. So come find me if you ever want the experience." Blaine said with an evil grin and saw Michal shake his head in fear._

" _No? Than piss of, moron." Blaine said letting go of Michal's shirt and seeing him run away crying._

" _You won't be seeing those idiots again so don't worry." Blaine turned his head suddenly saw a hand coming at him from the dark gripping his mouth shut. Blaine blinked and saw an older version of Kurt appearing out of the darkness._

" _You're filthy, and insignificant and your very existent pisses me off." Kurt said his cold blue eyes staring at Blain. Blaine felt like Kurt was staring at his souls when he was saying this, his blue eyes were definitely not the eyes of the hopeful, happy little Kurt Blaine remembered._

 _End flashback_

… _.._

Blaine gasped open his eyes from his dream and felt his heart race through his chest. Adjusting his eyes, Blaine saw a face right in front of his.

Surprised by of finding a person staring at him Blaine jumped up and yelled, "What are you-?!" at him.

"I'm Santana." She responded.

"That's not what I meant!" Blaine yelled looking at where he was. The nurse's office Blaine guessed seeing the curtains.

"Well, whatever. You got up soon than I expected. I've never seen anyone who got up in a day after taking a blow from Kurt." Santana explained with a smile.

"What?" Blaine asked confused moving a little and then felt his torso burn. Blaine gripped his torso from the pain and remembered what happened.

' _Right, I fainted after he punched me. This body is so weak, the real me wouldn't have'_ Blaine thought.

"Hey, do why did Kurt punch you?" Santana asked, "The Kurt I know doesn't resort to violence easily."

"Dunno." Blaine said shrugged.

"Really? He hit you for no reason?" Santana asked.

Blaine didn't say anything and just narrowed his eyes, _'that's what I'd like to know'_.

' _He definitely said I reminded him of Blaine Anderson, but why does that piss him off? What was I to him back in those days? Why? '_ Blaine thought trying to figure out this Kurt now.

"Don't make him feel uncomfortable Santana." Blaine looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair and a cheerio outfit come in.

"You're no fun, Britt. I like it when you're fun." Santana said seductively.

"So who is she?" Blaine asked.

"I'm Brittney, and I like unicorns!" Brittney said happily as Blaine gave her a questioning look.

"Well then that's enough introductions for the day-" Santana said pushing Quinn away who was telling her to stop with the questions.

"Julian, I'm really, really curious about you right now," Santana said sitting on the bed, "Kurt was always hard to read and unpredictable, but in the past he was happy about things. Nowadays, I feel like he's totally empty inside like he lives on only because he's alive. That's why I'm curious how did you manage to light the fire in his dead soul?" Santana asked staring at Blaine who stared back at him.

"Do you know something that we don't?" Santana asked.

Blaine clenched his hand and released it. "I told you, I don't know." Blaine said getting off the bed only to meet with pain in this abdominals. Blaine hunched forward in pain.

 _'It hurts like hell, damn it. I can barely move in this state'_ Blaine said breathing in deeply.

"Do you need help?" Brittney asked sweetly.

"Hell no." Blaine said getting up slowly and grabbing his black leather jacket. Santana grabbed Blaine by his shirt and forced him to turn around.

"What?" Blaine said annoyed.

"Don't talk to my girl like that when she's trying to be nice to you or I'll go Lima Heights on you." Santana warned dangerously. Blaine didn't seem fazed by her evil look and leaned in.

"Bring it bitch." Blaine said with just as dangerously as Santana giving her his cold murders look before leaving.

' _If I hand around these guys I'll probably encounter Kurt a lot'_ Blaine thought walking out of the nurse's office.

Damn.

…..

 **Please Review**

 **Thank you**


	4. Author's Notes

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I know I have said that I have discontinued this story until I have found a better plot to rewrite this story and I am happy to say that it is true! I have finally found a plot for this fanfiction to rewrite, but I am currently working on it before I publish it. The tittle of the rewritten version of this fanfiction is called 'The Wandering Spirit'. This fanfiction will not be long, I think there will be about 10 chapters, because I have never planned on it being a long story. I hope to publish it soon, but I am working on 2 other stories, along with a sequel for another fanfiction so I apologize if I don't publish this soon. I just wanted to give an announcement that a rewritten version is happening and coming soon.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Momo**


End file.
